Tokyo Mew Mew
by Mewkaitlyn
Summary: Masaya has died tragically(Psh), and Ichigo didn't think she would ever move on. A blonde boy has come into the picture to restore her heart, but what if the pieces are to small to put back together?


p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Tokyo Mew Mew /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongDisclaimer: I don't own the characters...sadly. If I did Ryou would be mine!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPairings:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIchigo(18) x Ryou(20)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongMinto(17) x Kish(19)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongLettuce(19) x Pai(20)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPudding(15) x Tart(16)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongZakuro(21) x Keiichiro(22)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong /strongem Wind swept across the bleak hills, carrying /emwith it flurries of rain. The tough grass was sodden and water had burst the banks of a stream, spreading out in a wide pool; it's surface bubbled as raindrops splashed onto it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" I was standing at the edge of the pool, oblivious to the icy wind and rain. For a while I just stared into the pool, wishing emhe /emwas there, beyond the broken reflection of gray cloud; I then raised my head and looked around, because I thought I heard something./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "I'm here for you, Ichigo," Ryou whispered./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Ryou emerged from a little far off. He was barely more than a shadow, the moon only giving me the light to see him. I was hoping that nobody followed me out here. The starlight made this all seem out of a dream, and the rain made Ryou's shirt stick to his muscular chest./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Why are you here? If it's because of emhim/em then I understand, but you have to move on sometime," his voice was hoarse, but I think I heard sympathy in it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "I-I...Ryou," I chocked out. Masaya died two years ago. This is actually the third year anniversary. I came here every year, and every year it has rained. I guess I do need to move on, like he said. "Yes, Strawberry?" He asked. There was someone I liked almost as much as I liked Masaya, but I don't-"-think he likes me," Did I just say that out loud? "Who?" He said louder. I could've sworn I heard a twinge of jealousy. " Ummm I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me," I said. He walked up to me, his blonde locks plastered to his face, because of the rain. "You can tell me, Ichigo," He muttered. "Umm-uhh- it's...you," I barely heard myself say it, but he heard perfectly, apparently. He pulled me into his arms, and looked directly into my eyes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Honest?" He asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Honest," I say sincerely./p  
p style="text-align: left;" With his arms still around my waist he rests his forehead on mine. We were sharing each others breath. I looked into his cerulean blue eyes. They were so mesmerizing, I could get lost in them. I almost was, until I noticed they were slowly getting closer. I closed my eyes as I felt his soft lips fit themselves to mine. I felt my arms snake around his neck all by themselves. The rain was getting harder, but all I could feel was his lips pressed on mine. He noticed the rain, though./p  
p style="text-align: left;" " I don't want emmy/em strawberry getting sick," He said, lovingly./p  
p style="text-align: center;" -/p  
p style="text-align: left;" After we had some very good ramen, we sat in his room, and talked. "Welll, I would like it if you took a bath, because you are still shivering," He was right, but hmm " Only if you take one too," I reply. He nods. I didn't have any extra clothes, so Ryou let me borrow a long shirt, as a dress. He hand me a towel, and I started the bath. There were bubbles everywhere in the bathtub when I got in. I heard the door open, and looked over to see who it was. It was -/p  
p style="text-align: left;" strongPlz comment, guys. My first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic, so I hope I did good!/strong/p


End file.
